O poder de sua constelação
by Lithos de Lion
Summary: Quando um amor que sempre existiu finalmente decide aflorar. Fic sobre MArin e Aioria.
1. Default Chapter

**O poder de sua constelação**

****

**Capítulo 1:** Amor que vem à tona.

Marin andava pelas ruínas do santuário perdida em seus pensamentos, pensava em tudo o que mudara em sua vida desde sua chegada ao santuário. As dificuldades que enfrentou para se tornar uma amazona, visto ao fato de ser uma estrangeira e de muitos ali se oporem ao treinamento de alguém de outro país.

Tudo agora parecia mudado, dizia ela para si mesma, agora todos pareciam ter finalmente se cansado de serem hostis para com ela. O bondoso mestre colocou sobre seus cuidados o treinamento de um jovem aspirante a cavaleiro, também vindo do oriente.

Olhou a sua volta uma vez mais, seus passos vagantes em pensamentos a tinham levado até ali novamente, lá estava ela em frente à casa de leão. Aioria treinava distraidamente e ela se sentou para apreciar o guerreiro. "É as coisas realmente mudaram" pensou ela esboçando um sorriso triste por detrás da máscara. Sempre tivera um carinho especial pelo cavaleiro de leão, que fora seu mestre, que a havia ensinado tudo o que sabia; mas esse carinho fora mudando com o tempo e se transformando em amor...Mas ela sabia que aquele sentimento não deveria existir.

****

Aioria levantara aquela manhã sentindo uma tristeza imensa em seu coração, apesar de já terem se passado anos desde a acusação de traidor ao seu irmão ele ainda sentia o gosto amargo das injúrias que ele tinha de suportar por este fato. Isso ainda o doía...

Saiu para treinar tentando esquecer um pouco aquele passado triste, durante seu treino sentiu uma cosmo energia familiar...Olhou disfarçadamente para o alto das ruínas, e a viu escondida nas sombras a observá-lo...Sim era ela, era Marin...

Virou-se novamente, com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, a presença dela mesmo que à distância o alegrava de uma maneira que ele não conseguia explicar. Pensava consigo mesmo como aquela menina tão frágil se tornara aquela linda mulher, forte e decidida. Suspirou e disse para si mesmo... "Sinto falta da menina...que um dia foi deixada aos meus cuidados". Olhou novamente para o alto, ela não mais se encontrava lá, talvez tivesse percebido que ele a vira.

Sentiu novamente aquela estranha melancolia que sempre se apossava dele quando Marin se afastava... "Acho que irei até lá ver o treinamento que ela realiza com aquele garoto".

****

Marin orientava Seiya em seu treinamento, havia horas em que tinha de ser muito rígida para com o garoto, que às vezes fraquejava.

- Vamos Seiya, concentre seu cosmo... Ou nunca será digno de ser protegido pela constelação de Pégasus.

- Mas Marin, eu...

- Vamos rapaz, faça o que sua mestra disse e verá do que você é capaz, queime seu cosmo. Marin virou-se, conhecia bem aquela voz, conhecia muito bem...

- Seiya, poderia me deixar a sós com Marin?

- Claro Aioria, vou procurar o meu jantar... Até mais Marin!!!

- Espere Seiya!!!!

- Deixa ele, quero conversar com você... Podemos caminhar um pouco pelas ruínas?

- Claro! – ela esboçou um sorriso atrás da máscara.

Andavam em silêncio sem trocar palavras. Aioria olhava para ela, tão linda, nunca tinha visto seu rosto... mas via nela uma beleza única. Marin também o olhava de volta disfarçando, o homem que tinha a seu lado era lindo, por dentro e por fora e que agora olhava para ela com aqueles olhos verdes cheios de carinho e ternura.

- O que queria falar comigo Aioria? – tomou por fim a coragem de perguntar.

- Era você que estava no alto das ruínas perto da casa de leão? – "claro que era ela seu idiota, não tinha uma pergunta melhor para fazer? Tinha de dizer a coisa mais óbvia e idiota?"

Marin sentiu o rosto esquentar por detrás de sua máscara, ele a vira... o que diria agora... que o estava admirando ao longe?

- Sim... – falou com dificuldade sem olhar no rosto do cavaleiro.

- Por que não aproveitou para ir conversar comigo? – "você nem tem certeza se ela estava lá por sua causa, seu burro?"

- É que eu... estava pensando... pensando em como as coisas mudaram... e... e... acabei por me deparar de frente a sua casa. – "isso tonta mais um pouco e você dizia que só queria era vê-lo."

- Eu também estava pensativo esta manhã, lembrava dos últimos anos que passaram...

- Lembrava-se de seu irmão?

- É e de outras coisas também...

- Posso saber qual eram as outras coisas?

- Era... – queria dizer que era sobre ela, mas não tinha coragem...

- Algo apenas seu?

- Nem tanto.

- Aioria, agora eu preciso voltar, ver o que o Seiya está aprontando, ele está sobre minha responsabilidade. – "Assim como um dia eu estive sobre a sua - pensou ela."

- Assim como eu um dia fui responsável por você também, não é mesmo? – Disse ele como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela.

- É, assim como eu...

- Sinto falta... – disse quase em um sussurro.

- Eu também... – acrescentou no mesmo tom.

Olharam-se longamente... As batidas de seus corações aumentaram... Aquele sentimento sempre estivera ali, sempre... Só que agora era tão mais intenso, que ambos não tinham mais como controlar, ou fingir que aquilo era apenas uma amizade.

Abraçaram-se... Aioria passou as mãos pelos cabelos da amazona e esta lhe devolveu o carinho. Marin passou as mãos pelo rosto e retirou sua máscara, ele era o único homem que a vira e a veria sem ela.

- Marin... – suspirou ele... – Você é tão linda!

Beijaram-se, primeiro calmamente, como se estivessem se conhecendo e depois com mais fervor. Pararam completamente sem ar... E fitaram-se novamente.

- Tenho de voltar... - Disse ela, recolocando sua máscara.

- Fique... Apenas mais um pouco... – disse ele, em tom de suplica.

Ela o abraçou novamente, dessa vez com mais força e ele retribuiu.

- Tenho realmente que ir...

- Marin...

****

Marin saiu andando vagarosamente, tentando não olhar para trás... O que ela acabara de fazer? Teria perdido todo o juízo que possuía? Como tivera a coragem de tirar sua máscara perante um cavaleiro?

Sabia bem o que aquilo representava, ele também sabia... O que faria agora? Teria de decidir se era digna de seu amor, se não deveria matá-lo....Matar?? Matar Aioria... Não isso não lhe passava por sua mente, compreendera naquela tarde que ele também retribuía seus sentimentos; mas ambos sabiam que as regras do santuário eram bastante claras em relação a isso... Eles teriam que se...

- Marin!!!!!! Marin!!!!! Você demorou, aonde foi? – Viu Seiya vir correndo ao seu encontro.

- Estava apenas caminhando pelas ruínas.

- Com o Aioria? – disse ingenuamente Seiya.

- Não Seiya, eu estava sozinha. – respondeu ela com pesar em sua voz...

- Então vamos jantar?

- Vamos Seiya... – "Ele fez o jantar, ai... que Athena me de forças...."

Enquanto comia o "delicioso" jantar com Seiya, pensava naquela tarde... No quanto fora maravilhoso aquele momento... Lembrava-se do abraço, do beijo...Do calor do corpo do cavaleiro... de quão boa era aquela sensação...

Não conseguiu conter um suspiro, ao que Seiya reparou, mas não ousou comentar nada, sua mestra estava silenciosa e distante como nunca estivera antes.

****

Ao ver a amazona lhe dar as costas, Aioria continuou parado chamando o nome dela aos sussurros... Não queria que ela se fosse, queria que aquele momento continuasse para sempre. Quando a viu sumir no horizonte sentiu uma enorme tristeza... Tomou o caminho contrário e dirigiu-se para sua casa.

"Ela tirou sua máscara, a tirou para mim". Pensava ele ao deitar-se, ela o amava... Sentira isso claramente aquela tarde em todos os sentidos... Ele sabia bem o que significava uma amazona mostrar seu rosto... e ela mostrara... mostrara seu rosto.

A lembrança de seus traços, de seu olhar meigo e cheio de amor, que se misturavam com medo... sua pele... seus lábios, que haviam ido de encontro com os seus... A ternura daquele abraço de despedida... Sim ele tinha certeza de que o que estava sentindo pela amazona era amor... Era amor...

Mas o que ambos fariam agora? Conhecia bem as regras de conduta do santuário... E por elas, este amor não poderia se consumar... não deveria existir.

- Ah, Marin!!!! O que faremos agora?

****

Nos dias que se seguiram ambos não se encontraram, Marin evitava de todas as formas um possível encontro. Ela queria muito vê-lo novamente, mas sabia que o resultado seria trágico se alguém descobrisse o que estava acontecendo entre ambos.

Continuou treinando Seiya que agora aprendia tudo rapidamente e se dedicava de uma maneira única aos treinos; o menino certa vez lhe confidenciara que queria virar cavaleiro para voltar ao Japão e reencontrar-se com sua irmã, que lhe haviam prometido localizar se ele voltasse com a armadura.

Aquela confidencia de Seiya gerava uma grande angústia em seu coração.

Logo após um dia de treinamento, Aioria foi procurá-la, não agüentava mais aquela fuga constante... Encontrou-se com Seiya na porta da casa onde ela morava...

- Seiya, onde está sua mestra?

- A Marin está preparando o jantar...

- Posso entrar pra falar com ela?

- Se tiver coragem....

- Por que diz isso?

- Ela não gosta que a vejam cozinhando. – Seiya o olhou com uma cara má... – Vai lá, se arrisca, só quero ver o que acontece.

- Humpf... – Aioria deu de ombros e entrou.

Marin preparava sim o jantar, estava sem sua máscara, riu pra si mesmo... Então é por isso que ela não deixa Seiya entrar.

Aproximou-se devagar, sem fazer ruído algum...Ela estava totalmente distraída... Ele exitou um pouco, mas disse-lhe no pé do ouvido...

- Será que você podia me convidar para jantar?

O que se seguiu depois disso ele mal percebeu, Marin o atacou rapidamente e o jogou no chão... Ela o olhou assustada...

- O que faz aqui?? – disse ela muito nervosa.

- Eu....

Ela colocou sua máscara rapidamente e o arrastando pela camisa o jogou do lado de fora da casa, olhou pra Seiya furiosa...

- Seiya o que eu lhe falei? Hã?? Qual foi a ordem que eu te dei??

- Bem....eu....Ele não quis me ouvir.... – disse um Seiya gaguejante.

- Não?? Mas vai ser você que vai pagar com uma hora de treino a mais amanhã.

- Mas...Marin ele... – disse Aioria, tentando salvar a pele de Seiya.

- E você, senhor Aioria, aprenda a bater antes de entrar. E pode sim jantar com a gente, mas espere ai de fora junto com Seiya.

Virou-se ainda furiosa e bateu a porta...Seiya e Aioria olhavam para a porta com cara de espanto...

- Ela é sempre nervosa assim rapaz? – perguntou Aioria já recuperado e rindo.

- Eu avisei...

Algumas horas depois...

- Venham o jantar está pronto.

- Que bom... Eu to morrendo de fome... – entrou um Seiya feliz e sorrindo por poder jantar.

- Vou adorar experimentar sua comida. – sorriu Aioria.

Jantaram os três juntos aquela noite, conversaram muito... Seiya contou para Aioria a sua história e o porque de querer tornar-se um cavaleiro.

- Está tarde, e eu já vou. – disse Aioria.

- Ahhhhhhh!!! Fica mais um pouco... – disse Seiya.

- Todos aqui terão de acordar cedo amanhã. – Marin disse a Seiya.

Na verdade, assim como seu discípulo ela não queria que Aioria se fosse, queria que ele ficasse um pouco mais... Estava feliz ao vê-lo ali, junto com eles... Sentiu uma enorme tristeza quando ele se levantou para ir.

- Me acompanha até a porta, amazona?

- Claro.

Marin abriu-lhe a porta e saiu junto com ele, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Os dois se entreolharam... Aioria tomou coragem e perguntou:

- Por que está fugindo de mim?

- Não estou fugindo Aioria...

- Está sim.

- Você sabe que o que fizemos aquela tarde vai contra todas as regras que seguimos aqui, e eu não quero lhe criar novos problemas. – disse ela virando seu rosto para se afastar daqueles olhos que a fitavam tão tristes.

- Problemas? Você nunca seria pra mim um problema. – disse ele.

- Se descobrirem, você sabe bem o que acontecerá.

- Eu sei Marin... Estamos condenados não é mesmo?

Virou-se para ir embora, mas ela o segurou... Olhou a sua volta para ver se ainda permanecia algum cavaleiro perambulando pelo local, mas estava tudo vazio. Tirou sua máscara e a jogou no chão.

- Não quero que você vá... Mas não posso suportar a idéia de que se algo acontecer, irão me obrigar a ir para longe de você.

- Marin...

Abraçou-a sem se preocupar se teria alguém os observando, passou a mão pelos seus cabelos e ficaram ambos ali sem nada dizer. Aioria levantou o rosto descoberto e sem medo algum a beijou com todo o carinho possível. Ela retribuiu o gesto com o mesmo amor.

- O que vamos fazer? – Perguntou-lhe Aioria.

- Eu não sei... – suspirou Marin tristemente.

Marin abaixou-se e pegou sua máscara no chão, colocou-a novamente. Olhou para o homem a sua frente, fez-lhe um carinho e lhe abraçou... Depois virou-se e entrou.

Seiya já se encontrava dormindo, tirou sua máscara e deixou as lágrimas rolarem livres, ela o amava, amava muito. E não sabia o que fazer com o tamanho amor que sentia.

**Notas da Autora:** Este é o primeiro fic que eu escrevo sobre Saint Seiya, relutei um pouco antes de escrevê-lo, talvez por contar mais com lembranças da infância sobre esse anime, pois só agora que ele voltou a passar na rede aberta que eu voltei a ter contato... Então peço que me ajudem caso aja algum erro ou algo contraditório ao que é contado na série, ok?

Vampire, agradeço a paciência que tem em me agüentar hehe (leia pra mim? Ta bom? Você gostou? Devo mudar algo?), mas não é tão ruim assim é? Confessa você até gosta (risos). Obrigado também por me ajudar a corrigir alguns erros de vocabulário.

Daninhooooooooooooooo, obrigada pelos elogios, é mto bom saber que você gosta ... E não se esqueça logo eu te entrego aquela história ta?

Aoshi, obrigado por acompanhar esta história da sua amiga doidinha... Saber que você curte o que escrevo me dá forças para continuar

June Briefs, obriga por me ajudar a cadastrar meus fics no ff net... Sua ajuda foi super importante...

Filhota, não pense que me esqueci de você... Valeu por ler a mais esta história da mamis maluca ... E o leãozinho continua maravilhoso como sempre, você sabe o quanto eu cuido bem dele né?

Aos que lerem, gostaria mto que dessem sua opinião, se estão gostando, se devo mudar algo... A opinião de vocês é muito importante.

Abraços a todos!!!

Lithos de Lion


	2. Um Amor que se concretiza

**Capítulo 2: **Um amor que se concretiza.

Marin prosseguiu com o treinamento de Seiya, não mais havia se encontrado com Aioria desde aquele dia. Sentia tremendamente a falta dele... E sabia que com ele deveria estar ocorrendo à mesma coisa. Mas as funções que cabiam a ambos dentro do santuário, não os deixava muito tempo para pensar em suas vidas.

Chegara o dia em que Seiya lutaria por sua armadura e Marin pode contemplar com alegria a vitória de seu discípulo sobre Cássius; e vê-lo receber do grande mestre sua tão sonhada armadura de bronze. Pensava consigo mesma que agora por fim ele acharia sua irmã desaparecida. Por um lado estava feliz com a conquista daquele jovem, mas por outro sentia uma imensa tristeza que não fazia idéia de onde vinha.

Na noite daquele mesmo dia, Seiya acabou por aprender a usar a sua armadura, sendo obrigado a usá-la pra lutar com Shina. Observou mais uma vez seu discípulo lutar e agora tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que, a cada combate que ele realizasse sempre viria a evoluir cada vez mais.

No dia seguinte Seiya despediu-se dela... Estava voltando para o Japão, pediu antes de ir para que ela lhe mostrasse o seu rosto, o que ela não fez... Ao ver o jovem se despedir e embarcar para um novo começo de vida, sentiu fortemente a falta que aquele rapaz que aprendera a amar como se fosse seu irmão lhe faria.

Saiu andando novamente pelas ruínas do santuário e parou no lugar mais isolado que conseguiu encontrar. Por detrás de sua máscara as lágrimas escoriam... Ao ver Seiya embarcar aquela manhã, sentiu-se totalmente triste e sozinha... Ao menos seu discípulo tivera a sorte de lembrar-se de sua irmã e de seu passado. O mesmo não ocorria com ela, não sabia como viera parar no Santuário e a única lembrança que possuía era o choro de uma criança que sempre ecoava em sua cabeça nas horas em que ela se esforçava para se lembrar se, algum dia possuíra família.

Coincidentemente Aioria também saíra para andar pelas ruínas naquela manhã, já sabia da vitória de Seiya sobre Cássius e que ele havia conquistado sua tão sonhada armadura. Procurara Marin por todos os lugares, assim como também procurava Seiya para lhe desejar sorte em sua nova jornada como cavaleiro. Mas não encontrara nenhum dos dois e a única notícia que tivera era que o garoto havia voltado para sua terra, depois de ter enfrentado Shina de Cobra e vencido. Mas e ela... Onde se encontraria Marin?

Continuou caminhando e chegou na mesma área isolada onde se encontrava Marin... E ele a viu, com os pensamentos mais distantes que nunca e notou que lágrimas escoriam por entre as bordas de sua máscara.

- Marin.... – chamou ele.

- Aioria... – ela respondeu.

- Soube que Seiya acabou de embarcar – disse ele.

- ....

- Por que está chorando?

Ao lhe perguntar isso Marin começou a chorar ainda mais, soluçava... Ele a abraçou com todo o carinho e tirou-lhe a máscara do rosto; Marin colocou seu rosto sobre o peito dele e chorou... Chorou toda a tristeza que estava em seu coração.

Aioria nada disse, apenas deixava que ela desabafasse toda aquela tristeza e angústia... Após algum tempo, quando ela se acalmou... Perguntou-lhe novamente o motivo de tantas lágrimas.

- Marin, por que está chorando, pode me responder? – perguntou carinhosamente.

- Ver Seiya partir... Senti que perdia novamente algo que nunca soube se realmente tive... Senti que perdia a minha única família. – disse ela aos soluços.

- Marin...

- Queria tanto poder me lembrar... Queria tanto saber o motivo....

- Às vezes eu também me sinto só Marin, a única família que eu tive foi meu irmão, não conheci meus pais e Aioros não falava deles...

- Mas veja, pelo menos você teve a ele... Eu... – mais lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto dela. – Eu não tive ninguém...

- Eu sei que dói Marin... Mas você teve alguém... Da mesma forma que eu também tive... Eu perdi minha única família, meu irmão, mas daí surgiu você que se tornou minha nova família.

- Aioria... Você também, juntamente com Seiya são a única forma de família que conheci.

Aioria passou as mãos pelos cabelos da amazona, e secou suas lágrimas com todo amor e beijou-lhe no rosto. Deitou-a novamente sobre seu peito e lhe cantou uma cantiga... Lembrou-se que Aioros sempre cantava para ele, quando bebê, esta mesma cantiga. Era uma melodia calma e serena, que acabou por reconfortar o coração de ambos e Marin sentiu pela primeira vez que nunca estivera só...

- Aioria....

- Sim?

- Eu amo você! – disse ela quase adormecida em seus braços.

- Eu também te amo!!!! Amo muito. – lhe respondeu ao pé do ouvido.

Ambos acabaram adormecendo ali, aconchegados um nos braços do outro...

Quando Marin despertou o sol já ia alto... Olhou para Aioria que ainda dormia calmo e sereno. Sorriu para si mesma, ele estava lindo... Por um momento pensou o quão maravilhosa seria a vida de ambos, se pudessem admitir o que sentiam, se pudessem construir uma família juntos.

Acariciou o rosto dele e lhe deu um beijo na face, logo após beijando também seus lábios. Ele nem ao menos se moveu... Notou ela sorrindo... Pensando que poderia fazer qualquer coisa que ele nem ia notar. Após uns minutos apenas ali o admirando dormir, resolveu chamá-lo, já deveriam estar sentindo a falta de ambos.

- Aioria!! Aioria!! Acorda, temos de ir....

- hmmmm....

- Vamos acorde!!!

- Não Aioros não quero treinar hoje.... – disse o cavaleiro virando-se de lado e cobrindo a cabeça com os braços.

Marin sorriu ainda mais, então ele falava dormindo?? Chamou novamente.

- Aioria!!!! Aioria!!! – chamava ela sem êxito.

- Já vou...Deixa eu aqui só mais um pouquinho.... – continuava ele a responder dormindo.

- AIORIAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

- Ta bom, já acordei....To acordado... - Disse ele sentando-se e olhando para ela com uma cara de espanto.

- !!!

- Marin? O que houve? – Ele continuava meio sem entender nada, ainda mais olhando para a amazona que ria, divertindo-se com o olhar assustado dele.

- Não houve nada, acabamos pegando no sono.... E você não acordava e ainda falava dormindo pedindo a Aioros para ficar sem treinar... hahahaha

Um Aioria vermelho a encarou... Mas após uns minutos acabou rindo junto com ela...

- Eu conversei dormindo perto de você? Nossa que vergonha......

Ambos pararam de sorrir e seus olhares se cruzaram, podia se ver dentro dos dois olhares o amor e o desejo. Aioria puxou a amazona para si e a beijou com toda a paixão e desejo que haviam se apossado dele naquele momento, ao que ela retribuiu com a mesma intensidade. Pararam ofegantes e se entreolharam novamente...

- Não quero voltar... – ele lhe disse.

- Eu também não!

Ele a puxou novamente para outro beijo... E estes cada vez se tornavam mais ardentes... Ao terminarem aquele longo beijo, abraçaram-se carinhosamente e ficaram em silêncio contemplando a tarde que ia se findando no horizonte...

- Acabamos passando a tarde toda aqui... – ela disse.

- Foi a melhor tarde que passei em muito tempo. – ele respondeu.

- Para mim também.

- Sei que temos de voltar Marin... – disse ele num sussurro. - Só espero que não tenham notado nossa ausência no santuário.

- Tomara que seja assim....

Trocaram outro beijo, um beijo calmo de despedidas; Marin recolocou sua máscara e o abraçou novamente. Terminaram de despedir-se e seguiram seus respectivos caminhos... Ambos não sabiam quando tornariam a se reencontrar.

Ao se afastarem daquele lugar de ruínas, uma sombra apareceu por detrás das pilastras, alguém os vira... E eles nem ao menos notaram sua presença.

**Notas da Autora:** Ihhhhhhhh, alguém viu os dois.... E agora? Aguardem, essa pessoa logo vai dar as caras.

Vamp, Vamp, obrigada por ler e fazer as correções devidas.

Filhota está curiosa pra saber quem é que pegou os dois no flagra né? Isso logo será revelado.

Xozi, você viu??? Agora o Seiya já não mais ocupa o papel de "o cara não se toca"... Será que a cabana agora fica só pros dois??? Não sei, quem sabe...

Daninho, e ai curioso?

Aoshi, sei que deve estar bemmmm curioso também, logo, logo eu conto quem é, mas vão ter de aguardar.

Bjos a todos

Lithos de Lion


	3. Sentimento que conforta os corações

**Capítulo 3:** Sentimento que conforta os corações.

A noite já estava imperando quando Aioria chegou em sua casa, abriu o grande portão e entrou, sentiu o vazio que emanava de dentro dela...

- Quando Lithos e Garan moravam aqui...As coisas eram bem animadas!!! – Disse ele em voz alta.

Sorriu para si mesmo e pensou de como seria se sua irmãzinha e o seu melhor amigo voltassem... Qual seria a reação deles ao saber de Marin? Eles nem chegaram, a saber, que ele a treinara antes mesmo de se tornar um cavaleiro.

Entrou para o banho e ficou ali, deixando a água percorrer seu corpo... Seus pensamentos voavam longe... Ao sair do banho, deu um sorriso maroto para seu reflexo no espelho.

- Queria que ela estivesse aqui comigo... – disse também em voz alta... E suas palavras ecoavam por toda extensão da casa de leão.

Saiu para seu quarto e pegou a roupa mais confortável que encontrou ao seu alcance, tentou pentear os cabelos sempre rebeldes... Mas nada adiantava para colocá-los em seu devido lugar.

Deitou-se em sua cama com a barriga para cima... Estava começando a pegar no sono quando ouviu batidas na porta de sua casa. Levantou-se, quem seria àquela hora? As batidas vinham da porta dos fundos... Então só poderia ser... Shaka!!! Aioria abriu a porta muito a contra gosto...

- Pensei que não abriria... – disse Shaka olhando-o seriamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntou Aioria o convidando a entrar. – Algum problema no santuário, ou fora dele?

- Bem, não que seja realmente um problema... Estou aqui só para perguntar o que aconteceu para não comparecer ao treinamento da tarde e de ter faltado à reunião que se realizou logo depois. Por que já faz algum tempo que você deixou de ir tão a contragosto nas reuniões.

- Não estava com saco para aparecer na reunião de hoje. E que eu saiba o assunto nem era de grande importância. E quanto ao treinamento, acho que um dia a menos não ira me matar. – disse Aioria sarcástico. É só isso Shaka?

- É só... Já esperava por esta resposta... Só espero que o motivo dessa falta não tenha haver com alguma coisa proibida. – ao dizer isso Shaka caminhou para a porta.

- Você sempre se metendo onde não é chamado não é mesmo? Quando vai parar de querer controlar os meus atos? Acho que já estou grandinho o suficiente para saber o que é bom ou não para mim, aliais eu sempre soube decidir sozinho qual era o melhor caminho.

- Isso não é querer te controlar, é apenas um conselho, um alerta. Porque na maioria das vezes a corda arrebenta nas mãos do mais fraco.

Ao dizer isso Shaka virou-se e foi embora, Aioria fechou a porta furioso, batendo-a atrás de si... Entendera em partes o que Shaka quis dizer... Mas o que ele temia agora era se ele realmente sabia algo sobre seu romance com Marin, ou se estava apenas jogando no verde.

Decidiu não pensar mais no assunto, nem aquela visita inoportuna de Shaka estragaria toda a alegria que ele estava sentindo.

Voltou para o quarto e deitou-se novamente na cama, pegou uma barra de chocolate deixada por ele de manhã na pequena mesa que ficava ao lado. Sorriu novamente... Ele estava feliz... Feliz como há muito tempo não ficava.

Marin também chegara quando a noite já estava alta, depois de despedir-se de Aioria continuou a caminhar pelos arredores do santuário. Ao aproximar-se de sua casa notou uma silhueta encostada ao batente... Quem seria numa hora daquelas? Gemeu Marin, torcendo para que não se tratasse dela... de Shina.

Mas parece que não estava com muita sorte, realmente a pessoa encostada a sua porta era sua "amiga" Shina, o que será que ela queria agora?

- Que horas de chegar... Anda misteriosa nos últimos tempos Marin. – Shina disse emitindo uma gargalhada cínica.

- O que quer Shina? – encarei-a.

- Quer dizer que seu querido discípulo foi embora? Que covarde... – disse ela.

- Seiya não fugiu, ao contrário do que pensa, esse era o maior desejo dele e agora que finalmente ganhou sua tão sonhada armadura, foi em busca de seus sonhos.

- Sonhos? Seja lá qual for o motivo de sua ida, ele não ficará em paz por muito tempo. – respondeu ela rindo.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – perguntou Marin.

- Nada. – respondeu ela mais uma vez rindo ironicamente. – Estava esperando para lhe entregar isso. – disse estendendo um envelope para Marin.

- O que é isso?

- Uma mensagem. – disse Shina.

- Quem trouxe?

- Alguns soldados. Bem agora que já lhe entreguei o envelope, vou embora. Tchau querida!

Irônica! Pensou Marin ao ver a outra virar-se e ir embora. Pobre Seiya arrumara um problema pro resto da vida.

Abriu a porta e entrou, olhou a pequena cabana por dentro... Sentiu-se novamente triste, há uns dia atrás ao chegar, encontraria-se com Seiya sorrindo e dizendo-lhe que havia preparado o jantar para eles.

- Menino peralta!!! Vou sentir muito a sua falta. – disse ela em voz baixa.

Trancou a porta atrás de si, tirou sua máscara, deixou a mensagem sobre a estante da sala e foi para o banho. Enquanto aproveitava a ducha quente... lembrava daquela tarde, de como se sentira bem, protegida... Feliz. Sabia agora que não estava sozinha, tinha a ele, apesar de toda a falta que sentiria de Seiya.

Saiu do banho, colocou um conjunto de lycra o mais confortável que tinha e foi preparar algo para comer.

Ao terminar o seu lanche, voltou para a sala e foi abrir o envelope que Shina lhe entregara. Era um recado do Mestre do Santuário, escrito pelo cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem. A mensagem tinha as seguintes linhas:

****

_"O Grande Mestre, através de minha pessoa tece os devidos respeitos pelo excelente treinamento concedido ao jovem, que hoje, conquistou a sagrada armadura de Pégasus. Considerando-a uma das mais confiáveis e capazes de todas as amazonas deste santuário. Indica também a sua pessoa a ser procurada caso aja algum problema mais grave dentro ou fora deste lugar santo"._

_Atenciosamente_

_Shaka_

Ao terminar de ler Marin olhou para a parede e respirou fundo... Aquele reconhecimento podia até ser importante, mas ainda mais importante era ver seu discípulo sair-se vitorioso e ir em busca de seu sonho. E quanto a resolver algum problema mais "sério" dentro ou fora do santuário, os cavaleiros e amazonas não existiam apenas para isto?

- Afinal, me tornei amazona para proteger este mundo de todo o mal que o ameaça. – disse para si mesma.

Marin sem dar a devida importância ao papel levantou-se e guardou-o na gaveta da escrivaninha. Mal sabia ela que viria a lembrar-se dele alguns meses depois.

- É acho que já está na hora de ir deitar Marin... Ou não conseguirá acordar na hora para o treino matinal. – disse ela para si mesma.

Apagou as luzes e seguiu para seu quarto... Ao deitar-se deixou vir a face um sorriso... O rosto de Aioria voltou-lhe a mente, juntamente com aquela cantiga tão linda que ele cantara para ela. Acabou por adormecer em seguida, com o seu coração embalado por aquela lembrança.

**N.A:** Será que é Shaka a pessoa que estava nas sombras? O que ele quis dizer com "a corda sempre arrebenta nas mãos do mais fraco? Gente ai está mais um capítulo desta fic que estou amando escrever... Obrigada pelos elogios, são eles que me dão animo para continuar.

Mari Marin, realmente não há coisa mais fofa do que este leãozinho adormecido...Puxa que sorte a Marin tem... Imagina se a gente pudesse tê-lo por apenas um dia?? Puxa isso dá até idéia pra uma fic.

Vamp, Vamp, obrigada por revisar para mim mais este capítulo

Jedi, eu sei que você a prefere com o moxo de Sagitário... Mas tem de concordar que ela e o Oria são o par perfeito!!!!

Oi eu sou a Lithos: Marin recebeu uma outra mensagem? Do que esta se trata? Não percam o próximo capítulo... Que será?

Vampire, cutucando a escritora.

Lithos: Sim Vamp???

Vampire Isso não é Dragon Ball!!! E você não é o Goku!!!!

Lithos: XD, desculpa ai...Só quis dar uma emoção a mais.

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


	4. Maldade que destrói

**Capítulo 4:** A maldade que destrói.

Já havia passado alguns meses desde que Seiya voltara para o Japão, levando consigo sua armadura. Marin passara estes últimos meses envolvida com suas tarefas, treinos e sempre que podia dava um jeito de se encontrar com Aioria.

Apesar de tudo estar aparentemente calmo e tranqüilo, algo inquietava o coração da amazona. Notara que alguns cavaleiros saiam em missões e não voltavam mais, assim como Shina era chamada constantemente por Gigars. Algo muito grave deveria estar acontecendo, e o sigilo que imperava no Santuário impedia que ela soubesse detalhadamente sobre o problema.

Aquela manhã surgira sombria, o céu recoberto pelas extensas e pesadas nuvens negras dava a impressão de que cairia a qualquer momento sobre a cabeça daqueles que ali viviam. Marin acordara indisposta e sentia que algo iria acontecer, ao terminar seu café ouviu batidas apressadas na porta de sua casa. Apressou-se em abrir e encontrou-se com alguns soldados que lhe traziam uma mensagem urgente.

Após os dispensar e ler a mensagem saiu imediatamente para saber mais detalhes sobre aquilo que lhe diziam aquelas linhas. Estava em choque e sentia um frio percorrer-lhe a espinha. De acordo com a mensagem deveria receber as demais instruções do Cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem... Shaka. Não se atreveu a perder tempo e dirigiu-se imediatamente para lá.

Seguiu o caminho pelas ruínas que davam um acesso mais rápido para as 12 casas, como ela bem sabia, e sendo assim não precisaria passar por 5 dessas. Shaka já a esperava, abriu o imenso portão e pediu para que entrasse.

- Vejo que não tardou a vim. – disse-lhe Shaka.

- Quero saber detalhadamente tudo o que esta acontecendo. – respondeu-lhe friamente.

- Não precisa ter pressa, por que não se senta? Irei lhe explicar os detalhes dessa missão. – disse ele apontando para um sofá abaixo de uma imensa janela.

Marin dirigiu-se para lá e se sentou, fitou o cavaleiro de virgem, como que o incitando a falar o mais rápido possível.

- Vejo que está chocada com o conteúdo da mensagem, não esperava por uma missão dessa? – disse-lhe calmamente.

- Sinceramente, não. Por isso preciso de detalhes, qual o delito cometido por estes rapazes para que tenham uma intervenção desse nível? – respondeu-lhe tentando controlar o nervosismo que estava se apossando dela cada vez mais.

- O que me foi passado é que eles traíram a Athena e ao Santuário, desrespeitaram todas as normas e ainda se encontram com partes da sagrada armadura de Sagitário em seu poder.

- Tem certeza de que tais acusações correspondem a eles? – perguntou-lhe.

- Acha que convocaríamos uma intervenção se não tivéssemos certeza? – respondeu-lhe, se levantando e sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

- Acha que Seiya não é capaz de algo assim, não é mesmo? – continuou Shaka com suas perguntas.

Marin mantinha a cabeça baixa, sabia que o santuário não faria nada daquilo se não tivessem a absoluta certeza, mas não acreditava que Seiya fosse capaz de fazer algo daquela dimensão. Talvez, pensou ela, esteja fazendo tudo isso para poder reencontrar sua irmã, ela sabia que ele faria qualquer coisa para poder tornar a ver sua irmãzinha.

Shaka levantou o rosto da amazona forçando-a a encará-lo. Marin ao levantar o rosto notou que ele estava de olhos abertos, era a primeira vez que o via assim. Recuperou-se um pouco do baque e desvencilhou-se da mão que erguia seu rosto. Ele se afastou e tornou a perguntar:

- Vai aceitar? Ou irá trair o santuário defendendo o seu discípulo e negando-se a acatar as ordens do mestre?

- Eu aceito. – Marin respondeu, sem perceber direito o que dizia, ainda estava abalada.

- Sei que não será fácil matar o seu protegido, mas estas são as ordens. – ele tornou a dizer sua missão.

Marin não respondeu mais nada, levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a porta, Shaka a seguiu e abriu a mesma para que ela saísse. Notou que a amazona nem ao menos se despedira. Entendia, porém essa falta de educação, não devia estar sendo fácil aceitar matar o garoto do qual ela cuidara durante seis anos. Apenas despediu-se lhe desejando sorte.

- Espero que tenha êxito, boa sorte! – despediu-se e tornou a fechar o grande portão.

Ela olhou para o portão sendo fechado, o que ela estava fazendo ao aceitar tal coisa? Nem mesmo ela sabia, a única coisa que tinha em mente era salvar Seiya, nem que para isso tivesse que forçá-lo a largar tudo, inventar uma falsa morte e sumir. Suspirou profundamente e dirigiu-se para sua casa, sim era isso que ela iria fazer, ia salvar Seiya.

Aioria também acordara aquela manhã sentindo-se estranho, fora até a vila na esperança de encontrar Marin que sempre passava por lá nesse período do dia. Estranhou por não encontrá-la, já tinha alguns dias que não a via, estava com uma saudade que não mais lhe cabia no peito. Sem pensar muito se dirigiu para a casa da amazona, hoje iria vê-la de qualquer maneira.

Ao chegar deparou-se com a casa fechada, ela realmente tinha saído, mas para onde? Decidiu continuar com seus afazeres e quem sabe procurá-la à tarde. Estava indo embora quando ouviu alguém chamar seu nome.

- Aioria?

Virou-se e viu que quem se aproximava era Shina a amazona de Cobra.

- Olá Shina! Deseja alguma coisa? – perguntou-lhe após a cumprimentar.

- Está procurando Marin? – ela lhe lançou outra pergunta.

Ele pensou um pouco e lhe respondeu que sim e lhe perguntou se sabia por onde ela andava, pois precisava dar-lhe um recado urgente.

- Marin saiu cedo, logo após receber uma mensagem. Parece que foi o Cavaleiro de Virgem que mandou entregar, aliais essa não é a primeira vez – a amazona riu cinicamente. – Se a procura, creio que ela deva estar por lá. – deu outro sorriso cínico por detrás da máscara e despedindo-se do cavaleiro de Leão seguiu o seu caminho.

Ao deixá-lo para traz, riu novamente de sua "maldade", ela bem sabia do que se tratava a mensagem, visto que Gigars havia mandado entregá-la logo cedo. Sabia também que Misty tinha sido chamado para vigiar a amazona para ver se ela realmente cumpriria as ordens do mestre. Mas para que dizer a verdade pro leãozinho? Tinha sido divertido ver a raiva e o ciúme nos olhos dele e não é de agora que ela sabia que existia algo entre aqueles dois.

Aioria ainda se encontrava atônito, o que Shina tentara dizer com "essa não é a primeira vez?" Sentia um ciúme imenso crescer dentro de si. Confiava em Marin, mas tinha um ódio enrustido pelo cavaleiro de virgem e nele não confiava nem um pouco.

Cego de ciúme resolveu ir atrás dela, quando se aproximava da casa de Shaka, notou que, sim ela estava lá com ele e pareciam conversar. Estavam sentados juntos debaixo de uma imensa janela e Marin parecia triste ou algo assim, pois se encontrava com a cabeça baixa. Sua raiva aumentou ainda mais ao notar que ele levantara o rosto da amazona com as mãos forçando-a a encará-lo. Não podia mais ver aquilo, repleto de uma fúria que corroia seu coração virou-se para retornar a sua casa, se foi antes de ver Marin desvencilhar-se daquele toque.

A única coisa que passara sobre a sua mente cega de ódio era que Marin mentira para ele todo aquele tempo... e que... ele não queria acreditar naquilo mas, estava evidente, ela o traia com Shaka. Esperaria chegar a tarde e iria conversar com ela, queria ver se ela negaria o que estava provado.

Marin chegou a sua casa atordoada e pra variar Shina a estava esperando, o que será que ela queria agora? De certo sabia de qual missão ela tinha acabado de ser incumbida e veio tirar um sarro básico de sua cara.

- Oi, Shina! – a cumprimentou ríspida.

- Olá, Marin! Vejo que está chateada... Não se preocupe não vou me prolongar, só quero dizer que Aioria esteve a sua procura. – respondia com gargalhadas cínicas.

- É só isso? – Marin perguntou abrindo a porta de sua casa.

- Sim, é só.

- Então tchau! – entrou e fechou a porta.

Shina olhou a porta fechada, riu-se novamente, a moça estava zangada.

Ao entrar em sua casa Marin tirou sua máscara e sentou-se no sofá, não conseguia pensar em nada... Nem chegou a lhe ocorrer que Shina deveria ter lançado seu veneno naquela visita de Aioria... Após algumas horas ouviu batidas fortes na porta de sua cabana, ainda continuava sentada no sofá, nem ao menos notara a tarde se esvair.

Colocou sua máscara e levantou-se para abrir a porta. Abriu lentamente temendo outra mensagem, mas quem estava a sua porta era ele... era Aioria. Ele tinha no rosto uma expressão estranha, diferente... Marin notou que havia ódio em seus olhos, os quais ela sempre vira repletos de amor.

- Aioria!!! Entre. – disse-lhe esboçando por detrás da máscara um frágil sorriso, era bom que ele estivesse ali, iria ajudá-la a encontrar a melhor solução para salvar Seiya da morte. – Que bom que você veio, preciso muito falar com você.

- Eu também quero falar com você. – lhe respondeu Aioria secamente.

Marin estranhou o tom ríspido da voz de Aioria, o que será que teria acontecido para ele lhe falar naquele tom?

- Aioria, aconteceu algo? – perguntou ela preocupada.

- Ainda me pergunta se aconteceu algo? Como pode ser tão falsa. – os olhos dele ardiam de ódio.

- Como assim falsa Aioria? Não estou te entendendo.

- Claro que não... Você sabe manter bem sua mentira não, pensava que eu nunca iria descobrir? – Ele falava com uma voz cada vez mais sufocada.

- Descobrir o que Aioria. Sobre a mensagem que recebi? – Marin lhe perguntou cada vez mais assustada com a atitude dele.

- Ahh! A mensagem... E fala nela assim tão calmamente como se não fosse nada? Como pode fazer isso?

- Mas Aioria eu iria lhe contar sobre ela... Eu não tive outra escolha... Não me julgue tão mal assim.

- Não teve outra escolha? Como assim? – ele dizia de cabeça baixa o tom de voz cada vez mais seco.

- Eu não podia recusar, tive que aceitar... Eu iria lhe contar e era justamente isso que eu ia fazer agora. – disse ela não entendendo o por que da reação de Aioria ao saber da mensagem, ele sabia que não havia meios para se recusar uma missão imposta pelo santuário... Ele sabia disso muito bem, se ela recusasse perderia a chance de salvar Seiya seria morta e acusada de traidora.

- Não teve como recusar??? Teve de aceitar??? É assim que você me conta? Como pode ser assim tão fria, tão falsa, como pode brincar assim comigo? – as palavras dele saiam mais e mais sufocadas.

- Como assim brincar Aioria... Eu não estou brincando... E... – ela foi interrompida por ele que se segurava para não gritar.

- Claro que não está brincando, o que tem de mal receber mensagens do Cavaleiro de Virgem?? E o que tem de mal aceitar o que foi proposto?

- O que é que você está pensando Aioria? – respondeu-lhe a amazona aflita.

- Eu não estou pensando Marin, eu já tenho a certeza de que precisava... Você foi até a casa de Shaka hoje cedo, e não tente negar eu os vi junto... E como me disseram há muito tempo você recebe dele mensagens urgentes. – ao dizer isso Aioria deixou escapar uma lágrima, a dor que sentia no seu coração era imensa e Marin ainda se fazia de desentendida. Olhou para ela novamente, como a amava... – Adeus Marin! E nunca mais me procure.

Olhou para ela com os olhos lacrimejantes e saiu porta afora sem olhar pra trás, Marin o chamava, pedia que esperasse, que tudo não passava de um grande mal entendido. As trovoadas do dia cinzento que chegava ao fim começaram a soar cada vez mais fortes, contrastando-se com aquela briga, lá fora a chuva por fim caiu forte e torrencial; a porta aberta deixava que a água invadisse a casa e o vento furioso a batia com violência.

Marin ajoelhou-se no chão, lágrimas escorriam por entre as bordas de sua máscara... Tudo o que acontecera durante aquele dia se acumularam em uma torrente de lágrimas que caiam junto com a chuva.

- Aioria.... – disse baixo entre soluços – Não é nada disso... Você entendeu tudo errado.

Aioria também corria rumo a sua casa...Debaixo daquela tempestade, as lágrimas também lhe caiam, mas se perdiam com as gotas de chuva lhe molhava o rosto e todo o seu corpo. Não conseguia admitir para si mesmo que aquela em que ele mais confiava, não passava de uma pessoa falsa e que o trairá sem a menor consideração, nem ao menos pela amizade que sempre houve entre ambos.

Tudo estava acabado....

**N.A:** Olá!!! É gente aconteceu um grande mal entendido entre ambos, como Marin irá convencer nosso leãozinho ciumento de que tudo não passou de um engano??

A porta do quarto se abre e um certo leão aparece irritado no batente da porta.

_Aioria: Estou indignado Lithos, eu não sou ciumento dessa forma... _

Lithos: Não?? Ahhh nem vem Oria, vc tem o autêntico ciúme leonino. Acha que me esqueci disso?

_Aioria: humpft. E quem disse que eu teria ciúmes do Shaka?? Eu me garanto..._

Lithos: Sem comentários... ¬¬

Alguém aparece por trás de Aioria.

Lithos: Ihhhh... Tudo bem Shaka me diz, o que ta te deixando irritado?

_Shaka: Você me colocou como vilão... O ser terrível que separa os jovens enamorados... O que foi que eu te fiz?_

Lithos: Ahhhh Shakinha, você não fez nada não, é que eu achei que seria interessante... Ahhh você sempre demonstrou uma quedinha por ela, nem vem negar que eu já notei isso.

_Aioria: O QUE??_

_Shaka: Eu é que devia ter perguntado isso... Quer saber, depois dessa vou voltar a meditar._

_Aioria: Não, pode me explicar essa história senhor de Virgem._

Ambos saem do quarto deixando a escritora sorrindo.

Lithos: Eles são tão fofos irritadinhos. Ai Ai.

_Mu: Assim eu fico com ciúmes._

Lithos: Ahhhhhh Mu, você também é lindo e sabe disso. Vamos tomar sorvete? E vamos lá tentar convencer os senhores irritados a ir com a gente.

Mu só balança a cabeça e vai comunicar o passeio para os outros dois.

E ai povo o que acharam deste capítulo?? O próximo vai demorar um pouquinho para colocar no ar, por isso já estou avisando, é que tenho de por umas matérias do cursinho em dia e essa semana vai ser a maior correria pra mim (vida de vestibulando é fogo ARG). Mas o próximo capítulo promete.... Aguardem... Ah e obrigada pelos comentários, fico muito feliz por saber que estão curtindo essa história.

Agora deixa eu ir hehe, meus três apolos tão na sala me esperando pra ir tomar sorvete... Nossa me ocorreu uma idéia loka hahahahaha.... "Dona Lithos e seus três maridos". Haahahahahahahahah Estou realmente ficando malukinha hehe.

_Mu: Vamos Lithos, antes que esses dois desistam... Ahhh mande um bjo e um abraço pras garotas em nome de nós três. :)_

Lithos: OK... Ouviram meninas??? Agora me deixe ir...

Abraços a todos

Lithos de Lion


	5. O amor perdoa tudo

**Capitulo**** 5 O Amor perdoa tudo**

A chuva continuava caindo torrencialmente, em meio aquele desabar de águas Marin finalmente tinha tomado uma decisão. Não iria deixar as coisas dessa forma, sabia que Aioria era ciumento e que deveriam o ter envenenado contra ela, mas não ia deixar isso a abater, amava-o demais para simplesmente aceitar que ele não queria mais vê-la.

Na manhã seguinte ela partiria para o Japão atrás de Seiya e não queria ir sem antes deixar as coisas bem claras com o Cavaleiro de Leão.

- Não posso ir sem antes falar com ele. Aioria você precisa me ouvir. – disse ela enquanto arrumava suas coisas para o dia seguinte.

Pegou os bilhetes, ambos mandados por Shaka e saiu rumo à casa de Leão.

Aioria já estava na sua casa a algum tempo, ainda não assimilara bem os últimos acontecimentos, algo dentro dele dizia que ele tinha enxergado as coisas de maneira errada, que não era nada daquilo e que seu ciúme o estava cegando para a verdadeira realidade dos fatos.

Sentou-se no corredor de sua casa e nem se deu ao trabalho de entrar e trocar de roupa, ficou apenas ali, totalmente encharcado da chuva vagando em seus pensamentos. Mal notou quando uma sombra aproximou-se...

- Aioria... – ouviu uma voz a lhe chamar. – Posso falar com você?

Aioria levantou o rosto, e fitou por alguns segundos a pessoa encapuzada à sua frente, ele sabia que se tratava de Marin, como ele, ela também estava encharcada da chuva e sua voz estava triste como a de alguém que havia chorado muito.

- Se não notou a casa de Virgem não é essa é a próxima. – disse ele num tom seco, mas que não conseguia esconder a tristeza que se apossara de seu coração.

Marin ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como ele podia acreditar que ela o havia traído, justo ela que sempre deixara claro que ele era o único homem que ela amava e amaria por toda a vida.

- Eu não estou indo à casa de Virgem, eu vim falar com você. – ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Acho que precisamos esclarecer algumas coisas Aioria, primeiro eu pensei que confiasse em mim, nunca pensei que poderia acreditar em um absurdo desses, acreditar que eu te traio com o Shaka. – ela abaixou a cabeça, para logo em seguida pegar os bilhetes e jogar no colo dele. – Essas são as mensagens que recebi do Cavaleiro de Virgem Aioria. E quando esteve em minha casa eu estava tentando lhe contar outra coisa que nada tinha a ver com o que você estava pensando de mim.

Aioria olhou para os bilhetes que ela havia jogado em seu colo, olhou-os com desprezo, mas os abriu para ler, realmente nada havia ali que justificasse o que ele pensava dela.

- Mas eu os vi juntos... – ele sussurrou.

- Eu não sei exatamente o que viu, mas eu não fiz nada, nada que valesse todas aquelas acusações que fez contra mim. Aioria eu... eu te amo... – Marin não queria mais ficar ali, mesmo após ter lido as tais mensagens Aioria ainda parecia duvidar dela.

Apressou-se em ir embora, já sentindo as lágrimas quentes escorrem sobre as bordas de sua máscara, não queria ficar ali nem mais um segundo. O desprezo com o qual ele se dirigia a ela a magoavam e enchia seu peito de dor.

Já estava nas escadarias quando sentiu uma mão forte enlaçar seu braço, ela não se moveu, não queria ouvir mais absurdos...

Aioria a segurava, não queria que fosse embora, ele tinha sido um estúpido... Ele a amava e sabia que Marin retribuía aos seus sentimentos e mesmo assim duvidara dela.

- Não vá embora... – ele pediu.

- Eu não quero mais ficar aqui, você não me ama Aioria... Se amasse confiaria em mim. – ela disse entre soluços.

- Não diga isso Marin, eu a amo com todas as minhas forças. Me desculpe, mas eu fiquei cego de ciúmes e só enxerguei aquilo que parecia ser. – ele a puxou para si – Por favor, Marin me perdoe.

O que faria agora? Iria embora amanhã do Santuário e talvez não voltasse nunca mais... Sentiu que as mãos de Aioria passarem sobre sua máscara e a tirarem em seguida... Deixou ser guiada pelo amor que sentia pelo cavaleiro e correspondeu ao beijo apaixonado que ele lhe dava.

Aioria enlaçou seus braços na cintura da amazona e a levou consigo para dentro da casa de leão.

- Você está toda molhada. – disse ele. – Venha, tome um banho quente, pode vestir algumas roupas minhas.

- Mas você também está molhado. – ela sorriu. – Não quer me acompanhar neste banho?

Aioria olhou surpreso para a amazona, que estava sendo demasiado ousada naquele instante, reparou bem e notou que ela se encontrava com as faces coradas.

Ainda tomado pelo convite inusitado Aioria se aproximou e a beijou profundamente, e tomou-a nos braços levando-a para o banheiro. Marin ficou tímida em um instante, olhando para seu cavaleiro já sem camisa à sua frente; não sabia onde estava com a cabeça para ter feito um convite daqueles, mas não queria pensar em mais nada.

Olhava agora ele a preparar a água da banheira, enchendo-a e conferindo se a temperatura estava agradável.

Em seguida ele voltou-se para ela, olhando-a com os olhos ardentes de desejo, sussurrando em seguida ao seu ouvido.

- Vai tomar banho de roupa? – ele disse a voz rouca.

- Claro que não. – disse ela. – Você pode me ajudar a me livrar delas?

Aioria não pensou em mais nada, a tomou em seus braços com beijos quentes, enquanto lhe tirava a roupa de maneira suave, para logo em seguida encaminhar-se com ela para a banheira.

- Não queria que você fosse nessa missão. – A voz de Aioria ecoou por detrás dela, que penteava os cabelos após o banho.

- Eu preciso ir... – ela voltou-se para fitá-lo. – Você sabe bem o que vai acontecer se eu desistir.

- Eu sei. – ele a olhou tristemente.

- Não vamos falar nisso agora, Oria... – ela o abraçou. – Não quero que fiquemos tristes.

- Não, nesta noite não. – disse a tomando novamente em seus braços. – Neste momento só existe a nós e a mais nada nesse mundo.

**N.A:** Oi gente...Esse capítulo saiu curtinho e meio corrido... Espero que tenham gostado... O próximo será melhor eu garanto... É que faltando dois meses para o vestibular eu tenho andado com a corda no pescoço é estudar e estudar eis a questão.:(

Me mandem rewie dizendo o que acharam desse capítulo pequenino...Please

_Aioria: Lithos?? Vc não ia fazer aquele chá pra mim??_

Lithos: Já vou Oria, eu ainda tenho que estudar os mamíferos, platelmintos, Aristóteles, Pilhas, AFEEEEEE....Eu tenho de estudar TUDO ; - ;

_Mu: Ela ta ocupa Oria..._

_Shaka: Se quiser eu faço pra vc._

_Aioria ( no maior beiço): Eu quero o chá que MINHA irmãzinha faz... Foi ela que me deixou gripado depois de me fazer pegar tanta chuva..._

_Mu (Sentado no chão lendo um livro): Ta manhoso heim?_

_Shaka (de olhos fechados em posição de meditação): Agora que vc reparou Mu?_

_Aioria: Parem vcs de implicar comigo._

Enquanto isso na cozinha:

Lithos: Meu Kami... Cadê o livro do Ferreira Gullar...Cadê o livro... ARGGGGGG Ainda tenho de estudar o Weber...

Até a próxima se eu sobreviver ao exercício de resistores.....(Buáaaaaaaa)

Lithos de Lion


End file.
